The Book Character Breathes
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: June Parker is a writer living in a quiet town in England. Her imagination has her writing about a strange man but what if everything she ever wrote about this person existed through the eyes of another?
1. Prologue

**Only a Whisper**

**(Prologue)**

If anything is intimidating it's large, shadowy buildings standing in the middle of night. They loom over you, and if you're the imaginative type, they seem to take on a life of their own.

And what June Parker saw was truly out of the ordinary. Who would have known that the life she pictured the building to have would have been the same as the personality of the man within it? Who would have guessed that the person described in books would become real?


	2. Cameras

June flipped through the endless mass of papers that littered her writing desk. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she just find one idea and stick to it, instead of always starting a new story when she had an idea? Well, it didn't matter now. What was done was done. June pulled the pencil she had safely tucked behind her ear and sighed. It was blunt.

That was another thing about June. She was very absent minded, which meant she could easily forget to do stuff. Indeed, even when she walked down the stairs she would forget about what she wanted for breakfast. Was it toast with strawberry jam or fried eggs? And where did her glasses go? Oh, that's right. Right where she left them last. In between a few napkins. At least it was a step up from the fridge. No lenses fogged up with ice this time.

Finally, after endlessly searching through papers she found the sharpener, hidden behind her latest piece of work. She had self dubbed it "The Shadow House" and it was based on the huge looming figure that hung over the gloomy apartments. This was Wonka's factory. Yet, the magic it would seem resided more on the inside of the factory than the outside.

From the outside, it was just plain and boring. Unless, of course you had seen it at night, in which the building reminded June of a scary looking Jack-in-the-box. It always looked like it was just going to lean over and crush her. But, maybe that came from her over active imagination. Still, it was pretty creepy.

Ever, the multi-tasker as well as absent minder she used one hand to sharpen her pencil and the other to read over what she wrote for the beginning.

_...And then the women thought to herself. This was no ordinary man. Cleverly hidden behind walls of gray was a person far more enchanting than the outside of his house. Luna wondered why a person of this state would want to keep concealed. Would want to hide himself from the town and therefore keep it as boring as ever. This was a man who could bring life to things that once did not have life. But no. He would not use his power. Maybe he was afraid of it._

June smiled to herself. It really was an interesting character she had created. And yet, why did the man come up? Maybe it was the personality of the building that started it all. Or maybe something else. June flipped the page over and saw that the paper clip she had fastened to the top right hand corner of the page was missing. Which meant that there was most likely pages upon pages of "The Shadow House" scattered among all her other stories.

So, because she was desperate to continue this work, June started to search her room for the missing pages. Strangely, it didn't take long for her to find the first two, sitting on top of an unopened Wonka bar. When did she buy this? But, she hadn't had time for lunch so she decided to unwrap it and take a bite. Nothing like a good old sugar rush to help you through the day.

This bar happened to be a FudgeMallow Delight. Fudge and Marshmallow. What could be better? Well, maybe a bowl of fresh raspberries. However, June realized that even raspberries seemed to have no meaning when he took a bite of this savory piece of chocolate. How could something so wonderful be produced in a place that looked so boring from the outside?

"I'm going to finish you." June told one of the book pages:Chapter Two. The chocolate seemed to awaken her mind to finding stuff for as the other twelve pages practically appeared in front of her face. So, after about twenty minutes in which more searching took place to find where she kept the cat food for Tiger, June was finally ready to go, the pages of her book tucked under her arm, and a Granny Smith apple in her mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gates, of course were always locked in front of the factory, but it didn't matter. June sat cross-legged in front the factory and let the ideas come to her.

_Luna..._

June's ears twitched as she heard a slightly robotic sound coming from the left. Looking up, she could she a security camera perched on a wall, slowly turning to face her.

"I come in peace." June told the camera. "Just here to write." And she showed the camera the "The Shadow House" It was all a joke, talking to the camera. But, June flinched when the lens edged forward, from what June could gather to be, looking at her story.

"I think it's pretty good if I do say so myself." June continued. And the lens edged forward some more.

Ok, this was starting to get creepy. Maybe, she would save this story for another day.

And as June got up, with the intention to head to the bakery, the lens went back into it's normal mode. Behind a curtained window Willy Wonka watched June retreat. He pushed another button and the lens edged forward to catch one more glane of her before she entered the bakery.


End file.
